Pachinko Sexy Reaction 2
Pachinko Sexy Reaction 2 is an ecchi arcade game developed by Sammy in 1999 as a sequel to the game Pachinko Sexy Reaction Point of the Game Pachinko Sexy Reaction 2 begins on a steamy beach. You meet a ladybug-looking vixen, fresh out of highschool and ready to admire your pachinko skills. Her style is clearly stated; can you compete for her affection? The gameplay consists of you jamming away at pachinko while your girl shouts encouragement in a husky voice. Your reward is her smallish breasts trembling in the chill ocean air. Can you feed the game enough coins? Playing the game This game plays similar to Pachinko Sexy Reaction, in that you have 100 balls, and must use them to activate the fruit machine reels. However, This time, you are encouraged, and warned of a lack of balls, by your date, who stands on one side of the display. Unlike the previous game, however, where a win at the reels was how to earn the Fever round, you must gain a line on the reels to progress, and as a result, numerous buffs are occasionally given to the reels seemingly randomly, in order that you have a higher chance at scoring, and the game actually allows up to 4 active spins to be stored to keep the reels spinning. As a trade-off, the girl you are challenging plays havoc with the table as you get closer and closer to completing her stage, with common tricks being to block the spin bucket, and trying to mess with the reels. Rounds There are nine different rounds in the game, the first three playable in any order, while the last two are dependent on your last choice. Each level has its own way of handling things. Listed here is the location, girl and attack rounds you have to play. 'DURING THE DAY' * Water Park - One of the animal trainers - You have to deal with some frozen penguins on the field. * Zoo - A 'leopard girl' - You have to knock out gophers who have made their home on the field. * Beach - A fitness addict - You have to scare away the shark which is attacking people. PATH A - * Theme Park - A overheated 'cat mascot' - You have to hit any of the big wheel compartments that light up. * The City At Night - A smartly dressed woman - You have to knock the lights out, floor-by-floor, on a high-rise. (Notably, this is the hardest of the two paths, since there is a lot of potential to miss the targets) PATH B - * Fast Food Place - The Waitress - You have to make up the order, then 'pay' for it with some of your balls. * Cinema - Biker Chick - You have to hit people in the audience with your balls. FINAL ROUND - * Bedroom - Your date - You have to cycle super deformed representations of the five girls you met through their outfits, in order to complete the game. Notably, in the final round, you only need to play once, while the other rounds are three-stage sets. Other Things * This game is classed as an ecchi game because of the cut-scenes and also the fact that, over the period of the game, the host character visibly removes most of their clothing. * Your date bears more than a passing resemblance to the pink-haired girl from Pachinko Sexy Reaction. * The intro and credits sequences show all nine girls, even though you can only meet seven in a single play-through. * One of the extra special buffs is that an angel, who bears a passing resemblance to Belldandy, will give you a guaranteed winning spin, one of the few generic buffs that will. Category:Arcade games Category:1999 video games Category:Eroge